Manufacturers in various industries use proprietary databases to track the price of individual components used during manufacturing, to determine how the change in price of various components impacts the overall price for their products. For example, a packaging manufacturer may maintain a database including price to obtain the stock materials (e.g., cardboard, plastic, and ink), produce the packaging (e.g., including cutting the cardboard, extruding the plastic, and printing the labels), and delivering the packaging to their customers. When the price of a component changes (e.g., fuel prices rise, thereby raising the price to obtain the stock materials and delivery), the manufacturer is able to use their database to quickly determine the overall impact the component change in price has on the overall price of their product so that the manufacturer can raise the price of their product (or make other adjustments) in a timely manner to reduce or eliminate any impact on their profit.
Manufacturers can also consider the impact of their products on the environment and other parameters. Electronics devices (e.g., computers, printers, and mobile phones), are a concern because these devices typically have very short lifetimes and are commonly discarded by consumers when newer devices become available. For example, users may discard their mobile phone every two years when they are offered free or discounted equipment to renew their mobile phone contract with their carrier. Consumers also may discard their computers, televisions, and other appliances after only a few years of service, often because it is less expensive to replace than to repair.
Life Cycle Analysis (LCA) databases are beginning to become publicly available. For example, the Open LCA initiative is a public domain data sharing protocol. These databases may include, for example, data related to the mining efforts of raw materials, in addition to the disposal/recycling efforts to handle the components of products after consumers discard the products. These databases have thus far experienced limited adoption.
The databases include vast amounts of data that can be useful to manufacturers given the component breakdown of current products. It is said, for example, that a product as simple as a pen can include over 1500 parameters when considered on a cradle-to-grave basis.
These databases are usually an accumulation of data, offering no analysis for the manufacturer. For example, while a user may be able to use these databases to check whether the use of a particular plastic might have a bigger impact than another type of plastic, the database still provides no other information that the manufacturer can use to make, e.g., business decisions.